namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skythe
Skythe is a Tales forum user who generally used to make posts like a sane, normal person, but has gained notoriety from his other behavior and shenanigans on Skype and AIM. The most infamous allusion to Skythe's personality on Skype was in a rather racy original story that involved some of the other members of the Skype cast. Skythe is skilled at making graphics, most of which are related to his interests in anime and video games in some way. He is also quite adept with traditional media and produces many intricate pieces of art. His hobbies include playing video games, hanging out with his friends/talking to online friends, and doing art-related things. His online personality contrasts highly to how he acts in real life. Skythe is the artist and author of the Skype Manor comic. Projects In his spare time, Skythe has been working on several projects: currently, Carnage High School, Skype Manor, and Hylaccia Legend. Being a prestigious student, he seldom has time to work on them. He plans to make movies out of the first two, as well as fighting games, a shmup for Carnage High School, and RPGs for all three. For the fighting games, Skythe plans to make them look like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure but have a fighting engine similar to Guilty Gear's. The shmup for Carnage High School will be made in Touhou's style, having the bosses feature the main villains in Carnage High School. He has planned some danmaku patterns, which are in very early stages of planning. He has devised a "reality battle system" for the RPGs, which works similarly to Grandia II's action time line. He plans to use it along with a battle log at the top of the screen with text scrolling up as they appear. The battles are planned to look like the Mother series'. Video Games Skythe is a heavy gamer; his favorite games include: *Shenmue series *Mother series *Touhou series *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy Tactics *Silent Hill series *Resident Evil series *Dead or Alive series *Guilty Gear series *Kingdom Hearts series *Trauma Center series *Tales of series *Legend of Zelda series *Persona 3 *Grandia II *NipponIchi games (NOT Gust) *Power Stone 2 *Paper Mario series *GrimGrimoire *Baten Kaitos *Dark Cloud 2 *Call of Duty 4 *Halo 3 *Super Smash Brothers Brawl *DJ Max Portable series *Gyakuten Saiban series He once hated Microsoft Gaming and FPSes, but after playing FEAR and playing through Call of Duty 4's campaign mode, he began playing more and more FPS games. He is now better than most of his friends at Halo 3. His favorite game genres are fighting, strategy RPG, FPS, RPG, and shmups. If he enjoys a game enough or cares to 100% a game, he will over-level/grind and perform outrageous feats to satisfy his goals in that game. So far, his most ridiculous record in video gaming is having a level 2376 Ash in the NIS game Phantom Brave. His second best record is 1000/1000 Call of Duty 4; and his third best record is in Persona 3, in which he got a level 99 Satan persona with all Ma-dyne skills, Onyx Serpent, etc. Touhou Skythe's all-time favorite games are the Touhou Project series games. His first discovery of Touhou occured when he was watching Immaterial and Missing Power videos on Youtube. He then searched "touhou" on google and found the shrine maiden forums website. He asked the Skypers about the game and got a link to SimulationStyle. Skythe left the website as a happy man with Imperishable Night, Perfect Cherry Blossom, and Shoot the Bullet. He later got the others when he mastered those three games. Perfected During one Melty Blood ReACT round with MasterT, Skythe was perfected while he was eating Gamja Tong. Unfortunately for him, Melty Blood is hard to get perfected in. Any mention of this event usually causes Skythe to spam "hey guys I got perfected" on Skype. Captain Velocity Skythe created a signature and an avatar for Captain Velocity to use after he planned with MasterT and MoogleEXE. They contained the character Bridget from Guilty Gear, which would be very humiliating for Captain Velocity to use on the forums. Skythe somehow convinced Captain Velocity to use the signature and avatar with some help of MoogleEXE. Category:Forum Users Category:Skypers